This invention relates to constraining an airbag during deployment using an external tether and an internal tether.
Known airbag arrangements protect vehicle occupants by absorbing forces generated during collisions, for example. Many airbag arrangements are used in conjunction with other vehicle safety systems, such as seat belts. Safety systems having airbag arrangements protect occupants located in various positions within the vehicle.
Forces transfer between an occupant and an airbag when the occupant contacts the airbag during a collision, for example. Generally, it is desirable to contact the occupant with a substantially planar, vertically-orientated airbag contact face when the airbag is fully expanded, as this orientation often enhances force absorption. As known, the occupant can often more effectively absorb forces through their chest or thorax area than through their head and neck. Manipulating the airbag's orientation when the airbag contacts the occupant can affect the distribution of forces on the occupant. Manipulating the orientation of the airbag is often difficult due in part to rapid inflation of the airbag from a folded position.